¿Que hacemos aquí?
by lonewolf138
Summary: Los rojos y azules van a estrellarse con un planeta, Pero ese planeta es conocido como Renmant, ¿Que pasara cuando los soldados de blood gulch, se encuentren cara a cara con el equipo de cazadoras RWBY? descubranlo Doy asco en resúmenes, lo siento.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey amigos, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, combinando a 2 grandes creaciones de rooster teeth, red vs blue y rwby, por fin llego la hora de hacer esta historia que siempre quise hacer, y espero que les sea de su agrado.**

**Les advierto de mis errores de ortografía, soy pésimo con los acentos.**

**No soy dueño de red vs blue o rwby, solo de mi gran admiración hacia ambos**

**000**

''Cool, cosas nerd, ¿oye soy yo o esa rubia de aya me esta checando?'' dijo tucker, (soldado con armadura aqua)

''Quien la piloto'' dijo el soldado

''Si definitivamente me esta checando'' tucker se fue directo hacia ella ''Oye escuche que eres piloto, crees que puedas elevar mi acelerador, Bow chicka bow wow''

* * *

><p>''Oh dios mio, quien derramo soda en mis instrumentos'' dijo un soldado<p>

''Oh dios mio, derrame mi soda'' dijo Grif (soldado con armadura naranja)

* * *

><p>''Oops, desconecte un cable de la pared, espero que no haya sido nada importante'' dijo washington (soldado con armadura azul)<p>

* * *

><p>''Señor por favor, usted no puede estar aquí, estos motores son delicados'' dijo un preocupado soldado<p>

''Calla poindexter, no es sorpresa que este viaje esta tomando demasiado, quien ha escuchado de motores delicados, estos motores deberían de ser grandes, ruidosos y terribles para el ambiente, dejemos a este bebe deslizarse en el espacio'' dijo Sarge (soldado con armadura roja)

''Espera''

* * *

><p>''Señor, esta área esta reservada solo para personal autorizado, que estabas haciendo ahí'' dijo un soldado<p>

''ohh, lo siento, no sabia que ustedes usaban un navegador web muy anticuado, decidí actualizarlo, ahora es el que utiliza la NASA, no necesitas agradecérmelo'' dijo simmons (soldado con armadura marron)

''Esos son los sistemas de navegación de la nave, no puedes actualizar esas cosas''

''Ni que lo digas, una vez que empece con el navegador, no pude detenerme en cambiar la tarjeta gráfica también''

''tu ¡QUE¡''

''Y la placa madre y el fan, por cierto que bueno que estas aquí, como te sientes sobre paneles acrílicos cristalizados''

''uhm yo''

''Tu respuesta es, los amas''

* * *

><p>''3 MINUTOS PARA EL IMPACTO'' grito sarge viendo el reloj de cuenta regresiva<p>

''NO QUIERO MORIR'' grito simmons corriendo sin dirección, se tropezó después y al levantarse se encontró con Grif, pero lo encontró haciendo lo que mejor hace ''COMO SE TE OCURRE DORMIR EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE''

''Es mi vida, es mi muerte'' dijo Grif antes de volver a dormir

''Todos, solo cálmense'' washington

''Que estas fuera de tus putas casillas, estamos a 2 minutos de estrellarnos, las medidas de seguridad están hechas una mierda, y lo peor de todo la piloto me rechazo y sigo siendo virgen, como carajos quieres que nos calmemos en este momento'' alego tucker

''Solo relájense, todo va a salir bien'' washington trato de calmar al grupo, pero detrás de el apareció el miembro mas irritante de ellos ``caboose´´ (soldado con armadura azul rey)

''NO SE QUE PASA, MI VIDA PASA ANTE MIS OJOS, Y ES GENIAL'' grito caboose en un su clásico, gracioso pero tonto tono de voz, el grupo lo miro directamente y segundos después paso a washington

''Esta bien, que cunda el pánico'' wash dijo y después todos volvieron a gritar

''Fue un gran honor haber servido con ustedes hombres, en el menor significado de honor y hombres, pero solo tengo una cosa segura, Griff es de culpar'' comento e insulto sarge

''Tienes razon señor'' secundo simmons, grif despertó al oír esos comentarios y dijo ''Miles de veces a punto de morir, pero sigues besando su culo como si vivieras de ello, debiste hacer algo mas con tu vida, como aprender a hablar con chicas, perder tu virginidad, cambiar tu identidad para evitar robarla en casas de empeño y ...'' grif paro de explicar al oír los gruñidos de simmons

''Sabes, no se si deba estar triste por pasar mis últimos momentos contigo, o feliz por saber que serán mis ``últimos´´ momentos contigo'' dijo simmons

''si yo también te odio amigo'' dijo grif con un tono de tristeza

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

**000**

SPOILER ALERT: si no has empezado a ver la segunda temporada de rwby, mejor sal de este fic.

''Pero déjenme ser la voz de la razón otra vez. Somos estudiantes¡ No estamos preparados para manejar este tipo de situaciones'' dijo weiss (Chica con vestido blanco que expone mucho sus piernas, cabello blanco, ojos azules y botas blancas)

''Si, pero'' ruby trato de argumentar (Chica con blusa y falda color negro y con una capa color rojo, cabello negro con tinte rojo y ojos plateados) , pero weiss la interrumpió ''No estamos listos''

''Y puede que nunca estemos listos. Nuestros enemigos no van a sentarse y esperar al día de la graduación. Están ahí afuera, en alguna parte, están planeando su próximo movimiento, y ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que es, pero esta viniendo, ya sea si estemos listos o no'' explico blake (chica con cabello, botas y un chaleco abotonado color negro, una camisa y pantalones cortos de color blanco y en su cabeza hay un moño de color negro).

!CRASH!

hubo un gran impacto, el cual causo un temblor dentro de la escuela beacon.

''Eso fue muy exacto, blake'' dijo yang (chica con un cabello largo y rubio, chaleco color canela, shorts negro, bufanda naranja, cinturón café y ojos color purpura).

''Vamos'' dijo ruby antes de salir de su habitación, las demás la siguieron

**000**

En medio de un bosque se encontraba la nave...o mejor dicho media nave y estaba totalmente estropeada.

''Huh, están todos bien'' pregunto wash

''Si ``bien´´ significa jodidos, entonces si'' dijo grif

''En donde estamos'' pregunto tucker

''Lo unico que se, es que no estamos muertos, por que si lo estuviéramos, no estaría en el paraíso junto a un montón de sacos de mierda'' dijo sarge

''Te refieres a los azules y grif, verdad señor'' dijo simmons con duda

''Gracias cabrón'' dijo grif

''Todos escúchenme, no se donde estamos, pero tampoco sabemos si algo o alguien esta por aquí, debemos estar preparados, rojos busquen el interior de la nave, traigan todo lo que nos pueda servir, armas, municiones...'' explicaba wash pero se detuvo al ver a grif recostado, con la cabeza sostenida con su mano, pero wash tuvo un plan dijo ''también toda la comida que puedan encontrar''

''Que esperan, no pierdan el tiempo'' dijo grif, quien ya estaba entrando en la nave, en una velocidad que hasta carolina se podría sorprender

''Como llego hasta ahí'' dijo sarge

''Su glotonería no tiene limites, esta pensando con su estomago en vez de su cerebro'' dijo simmons dirigiéndose a la nave seguido por sarge

''Y que hago yo'' pregunto tucker

''Nosotros estamos de guardias, mientras ellos buscan provisiones'' dijo wash

''Yo puedo guardar provisiones a cualquier chica que me lo pida, hehehe, bow chicka bow wow

''TUCKER''

''No pude resistirme''

''Wash, puedo quedármelo, puedo quedármelo, puedo quedármelo'' repetía caboose

''Caboose, ya hablamos de eso'' dijo tucker

''Lo siento, pero es muy lindo, lo alimentare y jugare con el y...'' decía caboose

''De que hablas'' pregunto wash

''De ese perro'' señalo caboose a una bestia parecida a un hombre lobo, este tenia pelaje negro, musculoso, ojos rojos, y lo que parecía su rostro era hecho de hueso, ademas de que en sus brazos, hombros y espalda salían huesos de su cuerpo, y este se sostenía a dos piernas.

''Santa mierda'' expreso tucker antes de que el beowulf rugiera

**000**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de este fic, espero que les haya sido de su agrado y se hayan emocionado**

**Manden sus reviews**

**Hasta luego, **

**Se despide lonewolf138**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí**** les dejo mi segundo capitulo**

**000**

Los rojos seguían buscando las provisiones necesarias en lo que quedo de la nave.

''Simmons, reporte de búsqueda'' ordeno sarge.

''Soldados muertos, alimentos escasos, armamento abundante'' respondió simmons.

''Buen trabajo simmons, grif como va la búsqueda de municiones''.

''uhmm'' murmullo grif.

''Otra vez lo olvidaste puerco amarillo cabeza de mierda'' insulto sarge.

''Soy naranja'' contesto grif.

''Grrr, eres completamente un...'' sarge se detuvo al escuchar disparos de fuera.

''Tenemos compañía, simmons quieres hacer un trió con este chico malo'' dijo sarge dirigiéndose al tanque.

''Gracias a dios que donut no esta'' pensó simmons ''claro señor''.

''Ahhm yo me voy a quedar a vigilar estos cables'' dijo grif.

''Gracias putita, por tu ayuda'' dijo simmons entrando en la torreta del tanque (AN: Bow chicka bow wow XD), el tanque se fue hacia la salida.

''Mi pereza no tiene limites, horrah'' dijo grif, por accidente recargo su codo en un panel, al analizarlo un pared se abrió, grif entro y en el cuarto pudo ver cientos de pantallas, mucho papeleo y cientos de cosas que a grif le importaba una mierda.

Pero había algo en el centro de la habitación que capto la atención de grif.

''Que es esto''.

**000**

''Que carajo son esas cosas'' dijo tucker mientras disparo con su DMR a un beowulf en la cabeza.

''Viendo, su movilidad a 2 patas y esos huesos, creo que son animales que fueron alterados una sustancia quimica que pudo llegar a ser contaminada de manera radioactiva y...'' ''En español Maldita sea'' '' En pocas palabras, son hombres lobos''.

''Estas lleno de mierda'' contesto tucker, pero no se dio cuenta que un beowulf se abalanzo contra el.

''Tucker, cuidado'' pero era demasiado tarde, el lobo lo embistió en el suelo, wash iba disparar hacia la criatura pero unas lanzas de luz que lo atravesaron de abdomen a espalda lo detuvieron, wash ayudo a mover el cadáver, y vio a tucker con su espada activada pero respirando con mucha rapidez.

''Debes mejorar tus reflejos''.

''No es momento de mandar y joder, son demasiados, necesitamos ayuda'' de inmediato una explosión vino de la nave y del humo salio un tanque, manejado por los rojos.

''Huh que son esas cosas, un perro?, un lobo?, un perobo?... lo que sea, oigan caninos están enfermos y yo soy su veterinario, y aquí esta su inyección'' dijo sarge antes de disparar, pero fallo.

''Invertido señor'' animo simmons

''Claro'' sarge, apunto a los beowulf y disparo otra ronda, ahora si dando en el blanco y matando a 3 de ellos.

''woohoo, chupenla animales feos y superdesarrollados'' dijo simmons con su frase.

de entre los bosques salieron 2 ursas bien furiosos.

''esos son mas grandes'' dijo tucker con preocupación.

sarge volvió a disparar otra ronda hacia los ursas, pero volvió a fallar, los monstruos se le iban acercando con rabia.

''Uh-oh'' dijo sarge.

Pero, una pequeña luz naranja salio de la nave, y se disipo encima de los ursas, y lo que apareció después fue un montón de desechos, cajas, metales etc, pero todos tenían algo en común, todos eran grandes y pesados, los cuales aplastaron a los ursas hasta su muerte.

''WOO, cubos del futuro, perras'' dijo grif saliendo de la nave.

''¿Que fue eso?'' pregunto wash con curiosidad, pero grif no contesto ya que un beowulf le estaba dando caza.

''Caboose, esos monstruos, son nuestros amigos, ``ayudalos´´'' dijo tucker ''espero que funcione'' pensó tucker.

''OK'' caboose disparo su rifle de asalto a discreción, y cuando se acabo su munición lo único que había frente a el eran cientos de cadáveres de los beowulf.

''uhmm, lo siento, ellos se interpusieron cuando trataba de ayudarle'' se justifico caboose.

''Lo sabemos caboose, todo claro'' dijo tucker, pero de repente, el ruido de arboles caer y romperse se podia oír, y cuando el ruido se volvió mas fuerte, lo que apareció fue un escorpión gigantesco con un aguijón dorado.

''Odio mi puta boca'' se insulto a si mismo tucker

''WOW, ese es un hijo de puta grande y feo'' dijo sarge

El death stalker estaba apuntando su aguijón al tanque.

''Salgan del tanque'' grito wash, y de inmediato sarge y simmons salieron justo a tiempo, el aguijón traspaso el tanque y este exploto de inmediato.

''Wash, puedo quedármelo, puedo quedármelo'' dijo y repitió caboose.

''CABOOSE'' gritaron todos.

El escorpion se iba acercando a ellos, y volvió a preparar su aguijon, pero...

¡FREEZZZZE¡

Sorpresiva e inesperadamente las patas y la mayoria de la cola del escorpion estaban congeladas.

''Bien hecho weiss, blake ahora'' ruby ordeno, ella con su crescent rose (Gran guadaña, combinada con un rifle francotirador), y blake con su Gambol shroud (Katana negra, combinada con vaina que también se puede usar como arma, se puede transformar en pistola y atado a una cinta negra con su brazo derecho) fueron directo al death stalker, ambas se dirigieron a las patas congeladas del escorpión, estuvieron corriendo a una velocidad inimaginable rodeando a la criatura, mientras en el proceso le iban cortando las patas, al cortarlas no tuvo con que sostenerse y colapso.

Blake y ruby no habían terminado ahí, ambas fueron directo hacia el aguijón y lo cortaron, el aguijón fue directo a la cabeza del escorpión.

''Yang, tu turno''.

Yang apareció detrás de la criatura, utilizo su cola congelada como una rampa, y en la cima dio un gran salto con unas volteretas, y al estar en muchos metros en el aire y encima del death stalker, activo su ember celica (Guantes, proyectiles de explosiones color dorado) y en la caída hizo una posición de golpe, y golpeo con fuerza el aguijón y la explosión provoco que se perforara todo su cráneo.

El grimm tambaleo, pero en unos segundos dejo de moverse. el equipo rwby se unió y se acercaron a los soldados, pero no sin antes ver su exterior y ver la carnicería grimm.

''Ustedes hicieron esto, que hacen aquí'' dijo ruby.

''La mejor pregunta que nos han echo en el día'' dijo tucker.

''Deberíamos irnos, el humo esta atrayendo mas grimm, siganos los llevaremos a un lugar seguro'' dijo yang.

''hey hey, espera un momento, no llevamos quince minutos aqui, y acabamos de enfrentarnos a una fauna misteriosa y agresiva, como sabemos que podemos confiar en ustedes'' dijo wash.

''Bien, si quieren quedarse no tenemos problemas, seguramente los demás grimm estarán encantados de conocerlos'' dijo weiss con un tono de sarcasmo, que hizo a la mayoría de los soldados enojarse, pero no tuvieron que pensarlo 2 veces y las siguieron.

Y en este momento, aunque ninguno de ellos lo sabe, es el inicio de una relación muy... interesante.

**000**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo**

**Por fin, el encuentro de los dos equipos, que vendrá después?**

**Los grimm, solo fueron a su tumba a enfrentarse a ellos**

**Dejen sus reviews, los aceptare con gusto.**

**Se despide **

**Lonewolf138**


	3. Equipo con ellos?

**000**

**Aquí estoy de vuelta, con un nuevo capitulo,**

**no soy dueño ni de red vs blue, ni RWBY, ambos son de rooster teeth que siempre seré fan y seguidor**

**000**

Las cazadoras y los soldados estaban saliendo del bosque eterno, y tuvieron una gran vista de la escuela beacon

''wow, eso si es un gran castillo'' dijo tucker

''Y yo soy el príncipe apuesto y nada idiota que va a salvar a la princesa y matar al dragón y...'' fantaseaba caboose

''Podrías callarte, nunca había oído nada mas infantil y tonto antes'' dijo weiss en un tono enojado,cuando lo veía no pudo evitar pensar en Nora, serían parientes

''Misión cumplida caboose, ahí esta tu p.r.i.n.c.e.s.a'' dijo grif provocando que rieran los demás soldados excepto washington

''Disculpa'' weiss giro completamente y se fijo en los soldados

''Lo siento, me equivoque...tu eres el dragón'' los soldados carcajeaban hasta morir, weiss tomo a myrteneizer y se acerco a ellos, pero blake la detuvo.

''No creen que deberían ser mas considerados después de que los salvamos haya afuera'' dijo blake

''No por ser descortés, pero ``salvamos´´ ustedes solo acabaron con un insecto contaminado por sustancias químicas, mientras que nosotros nos encargarnos de matar a cientos'' dijo sarge

''No pueden comparar beowuls y ursas con un deathstalker, ademas ese era mas grande que uno normal''dijo yang cruzando los brazos y apoyando a sus amigas

''Conozco algo mas grande que esa cosa y se encuentra aquí abajo, quieres verlo bow chicka bow wow''dijo tucker, yang empezó a agitarse, su cabello brillaba mas de lo normal y sus ojos empezaban a cambiar a color rojo

''Oh quieres jugar eh'' tucker activo su espada

''¡Alto ahí¡'' gritaron washington y ruby al mismo tiempo

''No vinimos aquí a empezar una batalla'' dijo ruby a su equipo

''Chicos recuerdan que no sabemos donde estamos, debemos tranquilizarnos y encontrar las respuestas'' dijo wash a los rojos y azules

Todos empezaron a guardar sus armas y calmarse

''Pero debo decir, como líder de este grupo, veo que se burlan devuelta de mi compañera y amiga, no me contendré'' dijo ruby con un tono mas grave

''Y yo te aviso, que tu equipo debería dejar de estar presumiendo que son especiales hacia otras personas que tienen problemas'' dijo washington, ruby tuvo la sensación de que ozpin le estuviera llamando la atención. Después de que se calmaron las aguas, todos se fueron directo a la escuela, mientras iban caminando muchos de los estudiantes miraban fijamente a los soldados incluyendo a otro gran equipo de cazadores JNPR.

''GUARDIANES DEL ESPACIO'' grito entusiasmada nora, ren solo pudo suspirar y taparse los ojos con su mano.

''Nunca he visto ese tipo de armadura antes'' dijo phyrra con curiosidad

''Por que tengo el presentimiento que vamos a conocerlos tarde o temprano'' dijo jaune

* * *

><p>En el momento de entrar a la escuela fueron directo a un elevador, los 2 equipos entraron y fueron unos 2 minutos muy...raros, el ambiente estaba muy tenso y siguió así por un minuto completo, y cuando creímos que nada iba a salir mal<p>

''Grif, notaste que la rubia tiene la misma voz que tu hermana'' pregunto simmons, muchos empezaron a reírse por la coincidencia.

''Gracias imbécil''

''Ahora que lo mencionas, después de cojermela, no la he visto desde entonces, que paso con ella'' pregunto tucker, yang se sentía ofendida por el comportamiento de tucker y por compararla con otra mujer que a su perspectiva le parecía prostituta.

''Murió'' dijo sarge, esto si atrajo la atención de las cazadoras, en especial de ruby y yang, ya que ambas son hermanas no podían imaginarse perderse la una a la otra.

''Oh por favor, siguen con eso'' replico grif

''Pero Lopez nos lo dijo'' dijo simmons tratando de que grif entendiera.

''Primero que nada me parece imposible que hayas podido entender a lopez, y hablando de imposibles les vuelvo a contar sobre la pista de hielo y su embarazo''

''Hufff, estas en negación, pobre saco de mierda'' creo que las ultimas palabras definen quien dijo eso.

Sonó el timbre de que habían llegado al ultimo piso, salieron del elevador, en el techo del cuarto habían unos engranajes, un escritorio, y al lado de ese escritorio había una mujer rubia, con anteojos, varita y estaba vestida formalmente...Glynda Goodwitch

''Han llegado nuestros invitados'' dijo Glynda, la silla detrás de la mesa se volteo mostrando a un hombre de cabello gris con un bastón y también vestido formalmente...Ozpin

''Buenos días caballeros'' dijo ozpin, pero con tan solo oír esas palabras, el equipo rwby se paralizo, mientras que los rojos y azules a excepción de caboose se empezaron a reír, señalando a la persona mas afectada...Wash.

''Wash y-ya te vi detrás de la armadura'' dijo tucker entre carcajadas

''Voy a romperte, cabo tucker'' dijo wash, ozpin al escuchar su voz solo saco una sonrisa ante la similitud.

''Vaya cosa del destino no crees, mi nombre es ozpin, un placer conocerlos''

''Agente washington''

''Sargento sarge a sus servicios''

''augghhh, grif''

''Cabo simmons''

''El casanova y atractivo tucker''

''Church'' ``CABOOSE´´ ''ESE SOY YO''

''Ellos son...'' pensó ozpin el cual no parecía, pero estaba sorprendido al escuchar sus nombres ''RWBY, su trabajo a terminado, retírense'' todas las cazadoras se inclinaron y se dirigieron de vuelta al elevador.

''Así que primero lo primero, que hacen ustedes aquí''

''Nuestra nave sufrió daños graves, y no sabemos cual fue la causa'' cuando wash dijo esto ultimo los demás soldados estaban silbando, tarareando, etc.

''Parece, que debe haber una razón para que una nave de la unsc cayera en este planeta y con los rojos y azules dentro, interesante''

''Bueno vera...espera, ¿sabes quienes somos?''

''Proyecto freelancer, dirigido por Leonard ch...'' wash una señal con la mano para que omitiera esa ultima palabra, Que yo sepa los rojos y azules nunca supieron que el director era church (me entienden verdad?) así que decidí mantener así el dato.

''hmm, El llamado ``director´´, un hombre con una creatividad increíble, pero con unos métodos de trabajo inaceptables, se que clasificaba soldados, los que pasaban la prueba se convertían en sus soldados y el resto se convertían en practica para ellos... sufrieron cosas terribles y lamento mucho lo que experimentaron'' tucker, sarge, simmons y wash bajaron la cabeza al recordar esos tiempos, grif solo cruzo los brazos, y caboose seguia en su misma posicion.

''Pero al menos alguien pudo detener todo eso, fueron ustedes, aunque no lo parezca son héroes, ayudaron a detener a soldados corruptos, evitaron que tomaran a mas personas para sus propósitos, y pararon un proyecto comandado por una persona que no conocía los limites, y es por eso que en nombre de todo renmant, se los agradecemos'' ozpin y glynda inclinaron sus cabezas en muestra de agradecimiento.

''Fue un honor'' dijo sarge, pero la mayoría de los soldados pensaron lo contrario

''Un honor¡?, grif no pudo creer a su sargento, acaso olvido todo lo que tuvimos que pasar

''Volviendo al temas, deben saber que el nombre de este planeta es Remnant, un planeta que al principio fue regido por la oscuridad y las criaturas que enfrentaron los Grimms, pero los humanos descubrieron una gran fuente de energía, Dust, pudieron utilizarla para poder enfrentar a los Grimms, y durante todo ese tiempo varios reinos fueron surgiendo y desapareciendo, pero 4 de ellos pudieron perseverar gracias al poder natural del dust y la tenacidad de la raza humana, Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo y Vale, los 4 son regidos por consejo gubernamental que representa a sus gente y sus necesidades, después esta el ejercito, los cuales son llamados cunado los necesitan aunque también para cualquier situación deben estar ``preparados´´, y por ultimo las academias de cazadores las cuales son las instituciones que entrenan a las siguientes generaciones de protectores del mundo ante la oscuridad, en este momento acaban de conocer a unas de esas futuras promesas, el equipo RWBY, y ahora están en una de esas academias, la academia beacon.

''Sin presión'' dijo grif al oír la historia

''Ya entiendo la mayoría de las cosas, pero exactamente que son esos Grimm?''

''Podría decirse que son una fuerza destructora que cubre la mayoría del planeta, como ya mencione existieron desde los principios del tiempo y ellos siempre atacan a los humanos y a sus creaciones, aunque actualmente no hay mucha información sobre ellos, pero se sabe que son atraídos por emociones negativas (AN: estas informaciones no me las invente, salen en los episodios de world of remnant cap 2 y 3) cuando ozpin termino de explicar todos fueron a observar a cierto soldado anaranjado y considerado el mas pesimista y negativo del grupo

''he- jeje- que pasa chicos'' grif no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

''Simmons, trae vasos para todos, por que hoy vamos a beber jugo de naranja'' dijo sarge

''Por el momento, necesito pedirles un favor a todos'' Todos en el salón prestaron atención ''Por problemas que tenemos con el ejercito, necesito que se queden aquí un tiempo''

''HUH'' los soldados

''Problemas con tu ``amorcito´´, pero eso es tonto, no nos necesitas a todos nosotros, solo necesitas a tu vaca'' seguramente saben quien fue, y fue callado por tucker

''La razón que les pido esto es por que ha habido recientes robos de dust por todo el reino, ademas de infiltraciones tanto en comando e industrias de armas para el ejercito, pero si lograran enterarse que una nave de la unsc cayo en este mundo creara un caos y una guerra a la cual todavía no se saben los motivos de causa, y ustedes que son los únicos sobreviviente de ese incidente serian los que podrían empezar esto.

Wash decidió platicar del caso con sus amigos, y después de tanta charla, formas de poder conseguir algo (lasers, robots, revistas porno, la ultima edición de despertate housewives, WTF) y Galletas, wash se acerco a ozpin y dijo su respuesta

''Después de haberlo discutido, la respuesta de todos es, ``que hemos pasado tanta mierda que queremos evitar incluirnos en mas´´así que aceptamos.

Ozpin sonrió antes de tomar otro sorbo de su café, mientras Glynda parecía un poco disgustada ente la ``respuesta´´ que dijeron.

''Entonces esta hecho, les conseguiremos un lugar donde puedan alojarse, y creo que necesitaran a personas que les informen del lugar...hmmm y creo que ya se a quienes pedírselos.

**10 minutos después.**

''NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS'' grito weiss a todo pulmón, y parecía ser respaldada por sus integrantes de equipo.

''Nosotros tampoco estamos eufóricos con esto reina hielo'' dijo simmons

''Chicas, se que esto es inesperado y tal vez un poco injusto, pero ustedes son las únicas con las que puedo contar con esto, a otros equipos les parecería raro tener que aceptar esto'' explico ozpin

''No por ser ofensivo, pero viendo el poco tiempo que interactuamos con ellas, no se si sea el equipo indicado para ser nuestras ``Guias´´'' dijo washington

''Las observaciones en los defectos siempre son el primer paso para llegar a ser un gran equipo, y grandes amigos, ya tome mi decisión, buenas tardes damas y caballeros''

''Aqui les dejo las llaves de su nueva recamara'' glynda entrego las llaves a ruby

''Por que solo hay una llave, no deberían ser 2 para...'' decía ruby, pero todos en la habitación se imaginaron lo peor.

''El cuarto es mixto''

mixto..mixto...mixto...ixto...xto.. era el eco que retumbaba en las cabezas de todos, aunque parece que tucker estaba feliz, pero la reacción del equipo de cazadoras fue...

''QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE''

**000**

**Y aquí termino otro capitulo de este gran fic**

**Espero sus reviews, no importa cual sea.**

**Espero que les guste el paso que estoy llevando**

**Aqui se despide lonewolf138**


End file.
